Found
by Yaoi Goddess of Doom
Summary: Sequel to Stranded. Riku and Lea continue to train and eventually discover they have to visit another world that has randomly appeared. Now that the two of them are getting along a little better, Lea realizes that being with Riku will be a lot more embarrassing from that moment on, especially with what happened between the both of them at the Pridelands.


_Summary: Sequel to Stranded. Riku and Lea continue to train and eventually discover they have to visit another world that has randomly appeared. Now that the two of them are getting along a little better, Lea realizes that being with Riku will be a lot more embarrassing from that moment on, especially with what happened between the both of them at the Pridelands._

 **A.N.:** I've read your suggestions and some that are really interesting to do would be Neverland and Tangled. A friend I know in person, that I will call by Fan here, also suggested Toy Story and I think this is really great as well. But there is one problem: it's Pixar and Pixar movies haven't been introduced in the KH series. Technically Disney owns Pixar, so it could be possible and having a mini version of the two is quite adorable. Plus, I've seen even something like Monsters Inc. in another fanfiction, so I think Toy Story is acceptable...Tell me what you guys think of this.

* * *

' _This guy's going to kill me_ ,' Lea thought as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

He stared at Riku across the Coliseum, hunching over as his chakram inspired Keyblade hung from his hand loosely. "Hey, can we take a break please?" Lea called across the stage with a breathless pant.

"Giving up already?" Riku replied back as he pointed his Way to the Dawn at Lea harshly. "Come on, Lea. I thought you were tougher than that."

"Haaaah, you'd be surprised," Lea murmured to himself. He never had felt this sweaty in his life. Then again, he was still wearing his Organization XIII robe...

"Here it comes!" Riku grunted before he quickly dashed towards Lea.

" _So quick_!" Lea thought as his eyes widened. In his eyes, everything went in slow motion. The focus in Riku's sharp teal orbs, the sweat running down the side of his face, the flexing of his arms as he swung at Lea-

Lea was blown back with a hard hit, making it across half the length of the Coliseum stage. He groaned as he lifted his head in the slightest before he slumped right back on the earthy ground. "And so attractive," he added as an after thought, wincing as he couldn't even stand on his own.

"Get up," Riku commanded without any mercy as he walked over to Lea. Despite the harshness of his words, Riku extended his hand towards the fallen Lea, waiting for him to grab it. "You need some help?" he said with a more friendly tone.

Lea smiled as he grabbed Riku's hand, allowing himself to be dragged back onto his feet. "Thanks."

Riku gave him a signature tooth filled smile. "Let's get back home. I think it's about time to get you out of that raggedy thing. Plus, that's enough training for today."

Lea looked down at his Organization robe. The bottom of it was tattered because of the intense training. He nodded in agreement to Riku's statement as the two went to go inside the gummi ship. Ever since Riku and Lea had crashed on the Pridelands together, their friendship has improved. It was definitely not as solid as the other three's kinship, but it was a satisfying start.

 _Maybe it was about time to bring that up._

When the two finally settled at the Mysterious Tower, Riku had gone to his quarters, which left Lea alone to wash away the sweat and grime from today's training. He slipped on a simple muscle tank that only defined how skinny his body really was and some loose hanging sweatpants. He fondly looked at the Organization robe before he folded it and tucked it in between his arm. Lea walked up the stairs of the Mysterious Tower and walked into Master Yen Sid's study.

"Hey, Master. I have a problem," Lea said with a frown. Inside the room, Yen Sid sat behind his desk like always. Kairi was there carrying a load of books with Sora. Putting them down, she walked over to Lea with her hand on her hip.

"Lea, you should really knock on the Master's door," Kairi chided. "It's very rude to come in like that."

Master Yen Sid raised a hand to show that it was alright and gave out a long, "Hmmmmm".

"Master, my old cloak is not in any condition. I don't have any suitable wear that will be able to survive during training," Lea sighed.

"It's about time you got rid of that old thing. I always think you're a villain when you wear it," Sora said with a smile.

"The fairies will be able to assist you," Yen Sid said slowly. "Through that door over there."

Lea nodded as he walked through the closet like door, seeing another room beyond the office. He closed it behind him, seeing several racks full of clothing and a couple of mirrors on the walls. He was about to shuffle through them before he saw three glowing orbs of red, blue, and green lights. They soon transformed into three elderly fairies with pointed hats and long dresses. The tallest of the three had a red dress and looked the most mature. On her right was a fairy with a green dress and on the right was the shortest of the three with blue attire.

"My, my, you are a new face," the red one spoke with a warm smile. "I am Flora."

"I'm Fauna," the green fairy said.

"And I'm Merryweather," the shortest one introduced herself. "What brings you here dear?"

Lea walked up to the three of them and scratched the back of his head shyly. "I'm Lea, one of the new Keyblade wielders. I'm actually here because I need new clothes..." With an embarrassed face, he pulled out his tattered robe from beneath his arm.

"Oh dear," Fauna gasped. She took out her wand and flicked it, the robe floating right out of Lea's hands and into the air. "We could fix this right up-"

"Oooooo this will never do!" Merryweather stubbornly said as she flicked it away like a piece of trash. "We can make something better."

"H-hey, there's no need to make me new clothes. All you need to do is repair it," Lea argued lightly. After all, he had some sort of sentimental value towards the Organization robe...

"Nonsense. If it's a new outfit you need, then you have come to the right place," Flora said as she lifted up her own wand. "Ladies, are you ready?"

Flora flicked her wand first, a ray of sparkles flowing from her wand that shot at Lea's current outfit. The redhead looked down at his current clothing; the only thing that had changed was that it turned a pink hue.

"No, this won't do. Blue!" Merryweather hastily exclaimed, flicking her wand and changing Lea's outfit from pink to blue.

"Hmm, but how about this?" Fauna asked as a suggestion, sending sparkles down Lea's way and changing his clothes from blue to green.

"Pink!"

"Blue!"

"This looks good!"

Lea stood there with a nervous look as his outfit began to change colors with each flick of the ladies' wands. Eventually, he became impatient as he realized he really did not want to be in the middle of this ridiculous dispute about the color of his clothing. Besides, he had much more important matters to take care of, such as discussing important past matters with Riku...

"Hey, I really don't have time for this," Lea finally spoke with a tint of annoyance. "Can you ladies just please give me a new outfit?"

The three fairies looked at each other with surprised looks on their faces. They must have not realized until Lea spoke up that they had been arguing, since it came like second nature to them when it was about the matter of clothing. "Alright, then. Ladies, on three," Flora commanded with a smile.

"One, two, three." As the counter ended, Flora, Merryweather, and Fauna all moved their wands in synchronization. The beams of twinkles from their wands combined and twirled around each other until they hit Lea.

The redhead watched as his outfit slowly materialized on his body. It consisted of an open red-orange zip up sleeveless top that had a chain hanging across with a black tank top underneath. He opened and closed his hands as they were covered by matching sunset colored gloves that were closed with a black strap. He wore tan pants that hugged his hips, but were loose around his legs and pooled just right above his strapped black sneakers.

"Well, look at that. He's like a different person!"

"What a handsome man."

"Now, now. Off you go!"

Lea tugged at the tied black and red checkered bandanna around his neck as he received the compliments. Maybe he could let go of his old Organization robe after all. "Thank you ladies." The redhead left the room and entered Yen Sid's room, where he was immediately surrounded by Kairi and Sora.

"Wow, Lea. You look cool!" Sora exclaimed with stars in his eyes, his fists pumping in the air to express his excitement.

"You have to totally show Riku," Kairi added with a smile, giving Lea several friendly pats on the shoulder. Lea thanked the both of them with a modest look on his face. At the mere mention of Riku's name, he was already feeling nervous about showing the silver haired male his new look.

"Lea. Would you be so kind as to bring Riku here? We have matters to discuss," Yen Sid said seriously as he folded his slender hands.

Lea nodded before he walked to Riku's quarters. His hand stayed in place in the form of a fist, about to knock on Riku's door. With a deep breath, he braved a knock on his door.

"Come in," Riku announced from inside the room.

The redhead walked inside. The quarters for the Keyblade wielders were not that extravagant, but they held the essentials for a temporary place to live such as a bed to sleep on. In Riku's room, there was a small desk and chair, where the silver haired male was sitting right now. He was hunched over a white grid paper, currently using a ruler over it.

"And done," Riku finally sighed out, brushing away eraser bits.

"What are you working on?" Lea asked curiously as he took a seat right next to Riku, trying to peek at the paper.

"Here, look." Riku shifted his seat to the right so Lea could have a closer look at what he was working on.

"Woah, that looks pretty good," Lea whistled. It was a blueprint of a gummi ship, drawn meticulously with clean lines. The labels for the gummis that it would have required were marked on the side in neat handwriting and a small three dimensional display of the gummi ship model was on the lower right. "Thinking of building this?"

"Yeah. Maybe as soon as possible. After all, the gummi ship we have now has barely enough room to fit the two of us."

"This is really cool, Riku. It's so clean." Lea looked at Riku as he complimented him, causing the other male to look away with a smile. When the silver haired male rotated his body to face Lea, his mouth slowly opened into a small circle of surprise.

"Oh, your new outfit looks good," Riku complimented. "It suits you."

Now it was Lea's turn to flush and he scratched the back of his head. He ruffled his own spikes with a modest chuckle. "Thanks..." The two stared at each other and shared an awkward silence. Lea noticed the nervous flit of Riku's eyes towards him and then to the desk. It looked like they had nothing more to say. Or was it they were embarrassed by the other's compliments?

 _Maybe it was time to bring_ **that** _up._ It was the most appropriate moment he had come by so far.

"Uh...Riku," Lea coughed out. "Can we talk about something?"

"Hmm, what is it?" Riku attentively asked.

"W-when we were at the Pridelands," Lea initially chuckled. He made a slightly uncomfortable face before his thumbs twiddled together. "Yeah. When that thing happened..."

"A lot of things happened."

"When we had sex."

The redhead couldn't believe he just blurted it out like that. Riku's eyes turned into two giant saucers at the mere mention of it. His demeanor had visibly changed immensely. His foot tapped rhythmically against the wooden floor and he turned around in his chair to face the desk again.

"Cup holders!" Riku suddenly shouted as he shot out of his seat. Lea was stunned by the random outburst.

"C-cup holders?" Lea reiterated with a puzzled expression.

"Yeah, wouldn't it be neat to have cup holders in the gummi ship? Don't you think so?"

"That would be useful..."

"I-I'm going to show Sora. Let's go show the others," Riku rambled with an anxious smile. He rolled up his blue print and held it tightly with a shaky hand before he left his quarters. Lea's mind was still trying to process the events of what just happened. The cup holders had really thrown him in a loop...It was enough of a distraction for Riku to get away. But, Lea found something positive from the outcome. At least Riku didn't seem to hate him like before.

Lea joined the others within Master Yen Sid's study. Riku currently had his blueprint unrolled in front of Kairi and Sora, whom were both pointing at several areas on the paper.

"Everyone seems to be here," Yen Sid spoke slowly. "There is something important I would like to discuss." The four of them lined up right before the Master. "New worlds have appeared, which means it our responsibility to lock the Keyholes of those worlds."

"I will do it Master," Riku announced as he walked up to Yen Sid, his hand opening. "If I could have the navigation piece."

"As rude as ever," Kairi sighed out as she shook her head.

Yen Sid stroked his chin as he gave Riku an amused smile. "You don't expect to go alone, do you? And to two worlds?"

"I will take Lea. Sora will take Kairi to the other world."

Lea suddenly tuned in back to the conversation. "H-huh? Sure."

"Then it's settled. We could put that blueprint to good use," Sora said.

As the three of them discussed the matter of how they would be building the new model and what they would name it, Lea was silent. He was surprised that Riku would still want to work together with him, even after that embarrassing conversation in Riku's room.

Lea gulped as he realized he would once be alone with the other male. _Oh no_.

* * *

 **A.N.:** The next chapter will be a while. I need to rewatch these movies and make a final decision haha. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm glad I gave Lea a new outfit. Also, I'm glad I added the possibility of a new gummi ship. I feel it should be bigger, especially since there are going to be more Keyblade users! Let's hope both of these things happen in KH3! And remember...

 **CUP HOLDERS!**

 **CUP HOLDERS!**

 **CUP HOLDERS!**


End file.
